Kyo's Reason
by Dark-Kitsune-45
Summary: After changing into his other form and hurting Tohru, Kyo is miserable. His misery and guilt drive him to change...and another realization he hadn't expected. Inspired by The Reason by Hoobastank.


Kurane: Hello mina-san! Welcome to my second song fic! The Reason by Hoobastank inspired this one. I regret to say that there will be some OOCness. I tried to avoid it but...

Taero: Get to the damn fic already!

Kurane: What's this, you actually want to read my work Taero? In that case...

Taero: Get any ideas and I'll kill you.

Kurane: (sigh) Here's Kyo's Reason! Enjoy!

Kyo's Reason

Kyo was miserable. He was in Tohru's room, pacing beside her bed, where she lay unconscious. He looked down at the beads adorning his wrist; the beads his master, Kazuma, had removed only two days ago in front of Tohru. She had seen his other form. Something he had wanted to avoid more than anything. A wave of confusion washed over him, 'Hatori will help her...so...why can't I stop worrying?'

Tohru shifted and the sleeve of her shirt slipped down slightly, exposing the bandage that covered the wound on her shoulder. 'That's my fault.' Kyo thought as a fresh wave of guilt hit him. His face twisting in torment, Kyo pulled Tohru into a gentle hug and curled up beside her in his cat form. He rested his head on her arm, being careful not to touch the bandage as he nestled closer to her, "I'm sorry I'm such a fool."

* * *

Shigure poked his head into the room a few minutes later and found a quietly purring Kyo nestled in Tohru's arms. A mischievous smile curved his lips, "Now isn't this a cozy scene."

One of Kyo's eyes opened, "What do you want, you perverted dog?"

An injured look crossed his face, "What did I do to earn that?" Kyo's eye closed again and he sighed, 'I never meant to hurt you, Tohru.' Shigure cleared his throat to get the cat's attention, "You may want to be careful in case you change back at an inconvenient time."

'The only person I would change for is you.' He thought to himself as he looked over at Tohru. With a sigh, he reluctantly climbed out of her arms and jumped off the bed. He looked up at Shigure, "Hatori's gonna check up on her soon, right?"

He nodded, "Hari should be here in a couple minutes to check on her." Kyo nodded and left the room after casting another worried glance at Tohru's unconscious form.

He barely made it to his room before he transformed back into his human form. Pulling on a shirt, Kyo looked into one of his drawers and pulled out a small box. Hesitantly opening it, he looked down at the necklace he had bought for her. 'What was I thinking? She was just trying to help and I snapped at her...' Giving himself a mental kick, Kyo closed the box and put it back in his drawer.

Flashback

"You should be careful, you stupid cat. I wouldn't want to have explain to Akito why your stupidity made us change schools." Yuki growled at Kyo, who was in his cat form.

Tohru came up behind the two, "Kyo?"

He turned to glare at her, "Stay the hell away from me!"

End Flashback

Kyo stared at the floor near the stairs, 'There was so much pain in her eyes when I said that...I've hurt her so many times...' He cursed himself and started punching the wall.

* * *

Tohru's eyes opened slowly as she came around. She put a hand to her head and blinked in confusion; someone was punching the wall. Climbing out of bed, she walked unsteadily towards the door.

* * *

An agonized frown crossed his face and he punched the wall again, 'I never wanted her to see my other form...' Shigure poked his head out of his study and glanced at Kyo, "You're not trying to demolish my house are you?" Kyo ignored him, too lost in his thoughts to notice the man.

He frowned at him, "Kyo, stop trying to tear down the wall!"

As before, he was too lost in his thoughts to hear Shigure. 'I wanted to protect her from that... because...I love her.' Kyo nearly fell down the stairs in surprise at his admission. "Kyo?" A soft voice sounded from behind him.

He turned and saw Tohru, leaning against the wall for support. His first impulse was to rush to her and hold her, and he almost did. He put a supporting hand on her uninjured shoulder, but couldn't say anything or meet her eyes.

'He's mean sometimes, but other times he can be so sweet...and caring.' She looked down at her shirt, and noticed several orange cat hairs.

Shigure smirked and decided it was time for him to leave the two alone, 'They'll be fine.' Closing the door to his study, he turned to Ayame, "Things are going to work out for those two."

Ayame smiled, "Of course they will. Kyo's cared about her for longer than he realizes, and Tohru is such a sweet girl; I hope he doesn't hurt her."

* * *

Tohru leaned against Kyo, his warmth made her feel better...in fact, just being near him made her feel better. She looked up him, "Kyo?" 

He met her eyes for a moment, "What?"

She held up a cat hair, "Thanks for keeping me company while I was asleep."

A blush crept across his cheeks, "...You're welcome." She closed her eyes, 'He's actually very nice...' A startled expression crossed her face as realization dawned on her, '...I love him.' Kyo looked down at her and was confused to see a startled look on her face, "What is it?"

Her cheeks reddened, "N-n-nothing!"

He watched her feet approaching the edge of the steps, "Watch out!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him before she could fall down the stairs. He lost balance as she fell against him and they both wound up on the floor.

Tohru looked down at Kyo, who had transformed, "I'm sorry!"

A look of annoyance caused by her apology became a concerned expression, "Are you hurt?" She shook head. He smiled in relief, "Good." Kyo paused for a minute, a regretful expression settling on his face, "I should be the one apologizing, not you. I've hurt you so many times..."

She pulled him into a hug, "Kyo..."

He nestled into her arms, "I'm sorry Tohru. I'm sorry for hurting you...and...there's something else..."

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

Shigure shut the door to his study with a smile and whispered, "Congratulations."

(A/N: I don't own Fruits Basket, the characters, or The Reason. I own only the plot.)


End file.
